Spyro's Love
by Cornys
Summary: What the makers of the game didn't want to show us about the ending of The Dawn of the Dragon. Romance. Heavily M Rated. Nothing but romance really. If you like romance this is just for you! 100% Lemon. Thanks for the 4,000 hits!
1. Part 1: Sparks at Sundown

**Spyro's Love  
**(A one shot romance)

**(Read at your own risk. Highly M rated. No bad language but just about everything else is in there.)**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Spyro looked down to the beloved body of Cynder. The bright sun light reflecting off of her contrasting black scales as she maneuvered quickly through the air. The muscles in her back flexing and contracting giving her a more than desirable shape. Spyro was still beside himself as to the quickness of it all. Three years ago, just a few days as it would seam with that three year mental laps, he was fighting against her. Now here they were, having just saved the world, swimming in love.

"Come on is that the best you can do?" chided Cynder looking up directly into Spyro's mesmerized eyes.

Spyro just smiled back down at her not knowing what to say as he took a lazy nose dive towards her in attempt to get her.

She took a quick loop over top of his dive at the last second and got right out of his reach. "Come on. For a 'super hero' you sure are slow."

"Ah, I have got to take a break Cyn. We've been at this all day" he panted.

"All all right" she said slowing her wings and descending to the ground directly behind Spyro into a large mouthed cave.

Spyro descended right behind her into the lazy orange sunlight. The day after the Dawn had gone quickly and now had nearly passed. The sun setting slowly over the western horizon as the daily transition from day light to the black of night happened one more time. An occurrence that nearly had not happened.

Spyro rolled over onto his back. The strength in his body was all but drained from his limbs after the long day of chasing Cynder.

"Ahh..." sighed Cynder doing the same directly beside of him. "I don't know about you Spyro but I'm tired."

"We were at it all day." he panted.

"I know" said Cynder glaring over at Spyro. A glint in her eye. "It was almost perfect"

Spyro let his head fall over to look into Cynder's eyes. When he saw the look he knew that she wanted to do one last thing. The one thing that would make the day uttermost perfect.

"Cynder. I..I.. don't really know... how."

"Ah, come on. This time you won't even have to do anything."

Spyro sighed. The look in her eyes was undeniable. There was no option really. "I..guess? Does it hurt?"

"Not you." she chuckled "Only me a little if your 'shaft' is nice and thick. If you must know."

Spyro saw the blood rush to her face and turn it a reddish tint. The sight of her embarrassment made him blush as well. Sorry he asked such a stupid question. Then his mind begin to think of rather or not he would hurt her.

"You know..." he said wondering rather or not he should say what was on his mind "I don't think I even have a 'shaft' as you called it?" The two of their eyes still locked.

"Ah, silly" she said through a wide smile "of course you do! It's just that you haven't had enough... stimulation to need it quite yet... May I?"

Spyro pondered the question for a few minutes; content to just look into Cynder's pupils. All in the world seamed as though it was perfect at times such as these; her body shifted and he knew she was getting impatient.

"Ok have at me." He said at last.

Apparently Cynder had been getting really anxious because she wasted no time in wrapping her maw around Spyro's and pushing in her barbed tongue. Inside of his mouth the rough edges of her caught on his mouth and tongue; the barbs soon sliding off not causing any damage to his delicate mouth tissue.

The experience set off a wide variety of reactions in his body. Deep in his mind the love for Cynder grew to renewed heights. While else where he felt a weird feeling that he could only identify as lust. A little thing that Sparx had told him about when Sparx when through his puberty period a few years before they had set off.

At the same time he also felt blood rush with more and more intensity down towards his hind hip area. A feeling he had never felt before came from deep inside of him. A feeling of inflation. Like all of his blood was bloating an organ in his body.

The eyes of his soon to be mate were mere inches away. The look in their eyes was unbearable as her tongue moved around inside of his mouth with new found intensity. It now reached deep into his throat to an area where he couldn't even reach with the tip of his own tongue.

Cynder then quickly withdrew from him. The space between the two not increasing however as the two caught their breath from the lengthy kiss.

"Wow, that was incredible!" Spyro gasped through his panting. "Was that..."

"Oh no, not by along shot. That was just a warm up so that we may start" she panted taking a glance down Spyro's chest.

Spyro's eyes opened wide. "A warm up?"

"Yeah, and from the looks of it we'll have to do a lot more warm ups to start you up"

"Ok when ever you're ready Hun," their breaths still deep and loud.

A few seconds passed this time before she moved in again. This time instead of just kissing him, which she did with a passion, she ran her tail up and down his. Then moved it up and over his rump onto his lower stomach. With this and Cynder's long warm tongue sloshing around in his mouth he couldn't help but be hit by wave after wave of desire. His love growing too with every movement of what would be a long cherished memory for the both of them.

Spyro could feel the blood that had retracted from the weird area in his hind quarter during the rest now return with twice the intensity; the weird inflation sensation doing the same. At this point it must have felt as though it was about to bust, but the feeling was to grow immencly before it was entirely done.

The Oxygen was slowly draining from their lungs and their bodies began to cry out for air; they held on for a few more moments before disconnecting once more.

"I don't know if you're feeling the same way I am right now, but I'd do this all day and night if duty didn't call upon us." Spyro said.

The remark hung in the air a few moments, the air filled with their gasps and pants before Cynder finally had the air to reply.

"If we did it wouldn't... be quite as... enjoyable."

Spyro nodded in reply as the warm breath of his love warmed his face as he caught his breath.

Cynder got up from her position beside Spyro and examined his extreme lower stomach with great intent. After a few seconds a huge smile light up her face. "See you have a 'shaft' it's right here"

She then took her tongue and stuck it into a slit in his thick scales. Her tongue inside of him tickled immensely. He laughed uncontrollably until the tip of her reached deep, deep inside of him. There at last Cynder reached his inflating internal organ.

"Is that?"

"Yes. Does that feel good?" She began to whip her tongue around the close edge of his 'shaft'. Now all of the blood in his body went straight to his penus. The distance between his girl's mouth and his shaft decreased an inch a second.

Within a half of a second Spyro saw his penus patrude from his hide and shove Cynder's tongue back into her mouth. Whereupon she wrapped her tail around his sausage like fifth appendage. Her tail didn't even indent the purple mass it held onto as she climbed up onto Spyro and lied her eyes right over his. His eyes were mesmerized as pleasure pulsed from his shaft as Cynder gripped him harder and harder with her tail; her body just far enough up Spyro as to not rest upon Spyro's manhood...

To Be Continued

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Thank You for reading this. Before you say this sounds like porn or something understand that I haven't ever tried to write anything like this before. If you have any information to help me in any further writing in this or any other area I'd love to hear it. Praise is of course welcome too but I don't expect it and would rather know how to write better. Thank you for reading. I'll have part 2 up by this time tomorrow. **

**Thanks & I hope you enjoyed,  
cornys**


	2. Part 2: Oozy Feelings

Spyro's Love  
(A two part Spyro Romance)

**Part 2 of 2**

(Read at your own risk. Highly M rated. Bad language and all is in part 2.)

* * *

Spyro stared deeply into Cynder's face before him. Taking in the shear beauty of it as she laid on him. Her tail wrapped around his dick. Pleasure pulsed out from his new found body part as she squeezed it with her muscular tail.

Spyro drew back his head slightly and emitted soft whimpers of pleasure. Spyro felt a strange feeling come from deep down within his manhood. It caused him to pull it out away from his body involuntarily with a muscle that he didn't know existed. Cynder suddenly stopped her wringing and her face was illuminated with a shining smile.

"Was that it?" he said, all ready knowing the reply.

"No, you were almost at your masturbation point though. Mere seconds away from the full pleasure of love. I want to be able to share that moment with you though" she said dropping her head onto his and nuzzling him. Their smooth, youthful scales sliding seamlessly over each other.

"You know that we'll have to wait a few minutes for your manhood to recover to it's normal composure so that we can start."

"Ok" Spyro said. His shaft itching severely for more action remained erect. Spyro reached to relieve himself momentarily with his tail but on his way he landed upon Cynder's tail.

Cynder jumped suddenly but then regained composure. "Wow you're that horny?" she said her face instantly flushed.

"Yeah. If that's what this is called"

"It is" she murmured raising her upper body and turning around to hide her reddening face from Spyro. In doing so she inadvertently got a glimpse of Spyro's dick. Suddenly her body began to shake violently, as though she was cold.

Spyro thought that this was the case at first but a quick scan of his body told him that this wasn't so, his body to was shaking.

_"It must be part of the having sex"_Spyro thought

Spyro watched as Cynder turned back around and laid flat on his stomach; her toned chest upon his. Down her back the sun shone in from the mouth of the cave. A dim glow reflected off of her black scales as she set her head once more upon his.

"Oh Honey," he whispered gently "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't know what I'd do with out you Cynder. I know that this was going to happen sooner or later but this experience has hade my mind up, and I know that things are happening way too fast but will you be my mate... For all of time.. Until the last star in the heavens is no more. And even after that... Forever..."

Cynder never even lifted her head off of his chest. She simply laid there; her ear hole up against his chest. Listening to Spyro's heart beat as far as he could guess.

She whispered her reply in that position "Yes, Forever"

"Forever" Spyro echoed.

The two stayed there like that, absorbed within each other, for well on over five minutes. Spyro began to wonder if his proposal had ruined her sexual drive. He was to be proved dead wrong.

"Well love," Cynder said finally "If we are to be mates we'd best get mating!" she said excitedly taking one long look at Spyro's thick manhood before deliberately sliding down Spyro's body slowly. Rolling over Spyro and giving him a short period of pleasure before it suddenly slipped into a slit in Cynder's body. At first Spyro panicked but when Cynder looked up at him and smirked he knew all was fine.

"Remember. I'll do it all only this one time"

"Ok" Spyro said. Wondering what they could possibly do next.

Suddenly Spyro felt Cynder's hips drop down upon his back pelvis. He gasped from the unexpected movement but the sensation was incredible. Cynder on the other hand emitted a soft growl as Spyro ripped into her. His large shaft making it's way deep down into her carving a path in her soft internal flesh.

Cynder pulled up from Spyro and quickly dropped back down onto him. Cynder's pain was less this time and Spyro's manhood slid into the hole once more and the both of then released a whimper of pleasure.

Cynder grinded on Spyro for a few more pumps before she stood upon her hind legs and straddled Spyro's stiff dick. This time when she dropped Spyro went deep down inside of her. Twice as deep as before. So deep that Cynder nearly screamed but she pulled up and plunged back down again. This time the pain was much less and she only moaned a deep lustful sigh. Spyro did the same.

Spyro felt that involuntary muscle movement in his shaft and the pleasure suddenly began to increase in intensity with every drop of Cynder's beautiful hips. The spreading feeling from within his dick continued to rise up higher and higher. Until Cynder stopped.

"Hun? What is it?" he said. His face running with sweat as he panted. Cynder doing so, so violently that her out line in the dusk sun gave a glare even in the front where there was hardly light.

"I was almost had my climax too soon." She gasped, out of breath.

"As was I" Spyro exclaimed.

"Oh" Cynder sighed. She dropped upon Spyro and Spyro felt the liquid within him get pumped to the very edge. He took his tail and ran it up into Cynder quickly. It went deep into Cynder. Far beyond the reach of him cock; So far in fact that his tail went entirely up into Cynder. The whole length of it.

The thickness of Spyro's tail tip gave Cynder great pain as it delved deep within. She emitted a huge sigh of sexual release despite. Her whole life dream had just been realized. She had been given a huge climax by the 'Dragon of Destiny'. She had became the mate of the sexiest nonevil male to ever be. Her life was now complete. Should she have died the next second she would not have cared. Spyro would be right there beside her for her eternity, together; nothing mattered now.

She pushed her body down upon Spyro's manhood with all of her might as her 'lips' came out of the slit at long last. She felt her 'pussy' contract rapidly and squeeze Spyro's tail which was rapid being removed from her with an overwhelming pleasure.

When she came down upon Spyro for the last time the two of the screamed their pleasure in unison the loud sound reverberating around the cavern as the liquid that had been building in Spyro sued out into Cynder. The pair panting and moaning in pleasure as the minutes passed by at least a gallon of the sticky white substance had filled Cynder's inside. The excess that was slowly building up oozed out of her and dripped onto spyro's golden belly as the two lost them selves to the other. Their lives complete. The ones that they had left behind underneath Warfang didn't matter at that moment.

The world that they had saved could continue on with out them. Their destiny for filled until their lives were all but forfeit. Then the world would call upon them once more. That was in nine generations though. They were busy trying to bring about the first of the next. Whether or not they would was yet to be seen, but if the sperm that covered their bodies had anything to say about it they would. Their lives intermingled... forever.

Some where there was Sparx, Volteer, Terrador and Cyril. At this moment they were looking about the world reborn to find them, arguing about their survival. They knew of this, but there was something more important. Something that would make this one last day that they could spend alone together the uttermost perfect day imaginable. They lied there while the last of Spyro's fluids oozed from him. The contractions of Cynder's slit stopped and the experience was over. The celestial moons light now shone into the cave. The outline of the other was all that was to be seen.

"Cynder, about what happened yesterday."

"Yes?"

"Well it's just that I couldn't have done it with out you"

Cynder nodded in affirmation; Spyro still inside of her 'pussy'.

The two fell asleep later that night. In the morning they would set out to find their friends and have many happy reunions and recount the events of the previous day many a time.

They would call upon the two to resolve petty disputes often from that day on, but this day they could not take away. It was the Dawn of the Dragon. The day that never should have even happened. How could they steal this from them?

Later once the two settled down Cynder rolled off of Spyro and playfully licked the excess sperm from her and Spyro's bodies before collapsing. Cynder fell asleep not long after having done all of the work. Spyro soon followed, but right as he drifted off he heard Cynder whisper in her sleep.

"I love you"

The End

* * *

Final Author's Note: Thank you for reading, I hope that you have enjoyed this special installment. I would also like to invite you to read any of my other Fan Fictions: The Greatest Weapon, Divinity, or any of the Spyro's Legacy Series. I thank you all for making this one of my most successful peices on the site (Not in reviewing terms though)

I thank you for reading and I hope to hear from you in a review or P.M. in this or another one of my fics.

Thanks,  
Cornys


End file.
